Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady
Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (ang. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) to drugi film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 23 maja 1984 roku. W Polsce znany też pod tytułem Indiana Jones lub Indiana Jones i Świątynia Przeznaczenia. Świątynia Zagłady jest prequelem Poszukiwaczy Zaginionej Arki. Akcja tego filmu dzieje się w 1935, a więc na rok przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w pierwszej części. Wiele kontrowersji wzbudziła jednak spora brutalność filmu. Szczególnie krytykowano realistyczną scenę wyrywania serca. Fabuła Rok 1935. Chiny. Indiana Jones postanawia ubić interes (posążek za diament) z chińskim bandytą – Lao Che. Ten jednak go oszukuje, otruwając. Indianie udaje się zdobyć odtrutkę. W przypływie złości zabija jednego z synów Lao Che, Chena (Lao Che miał jeszcze jednego syna Kao Kana, który stracił palec wskazujący noc wcześniej), po czym porywa piosenkarkę Willie Scott i wraz ze swoim przyjacielem – 11-letnim chińczykiem Shortem Roundem, ucieka przed Lao Che, Kao Kanem i ich ludźmi przez ulice Szanghaju. Trójce bohaterów udaje się uciec samolotem. Wkrótce maszyna rozbija się w indyjskiej dżungli, ale Indy'emu i jego towarzyszom udaje się wyskoczyć (m.in. zjeżdżają pontonem po lodowcu). Cudem ocaleni rozbitkowie docierają do małej i biednej wioski, której mieszkańcy ofiarowują im schronienie. Szaman opowiada Indianie o strzegących ich wioskę świętych kamieniach Shankary, które ukradł im zły maharadża Pankotu. Od tego czasu ich wioskę prześladuje wiele nieszczęść - ich pola stały się nieurodzajne, studnie wyschły, zwierzęta padły, a wkrótce porwano wszystkie dzieci z wioski. Starzec prosi Indy'ego o pomoc. Archeolog zgadza się i wyrusza z towarzyszami do zamku maharadży. Na słoniach przedzierają się przez dżunglę. Po jakimś czasie napotykają mroczne totemy w głębi dżungli. Na ich widok ich przewodnicy uciekają, zabierając słonie. Po przybyciu bohaterowie popadają w zdumienie, gdy okazuje się, że Maharadża ma zaledwie 14 lat. Przyjmuje ich bardzo gościnnie. Wieczerza obfitująca w dziwne dania (głowa koczkodana, żywe węże, rosół z oczami i mrożony mózg małpy) smakuje bardzo Jonesowi, natomiast Willie ma ochotę zwymiotować. Indiana opowiada maharadży o kradzieży kamieni. Premier władcy - Chattar Lal zaprzecza oskarżeniom Indiany i mówi, że to tylko ludowe opowieści. Słowa archeologa wzbudzają jednak zainteresowanie brytyjskiego oficera, kontrolującego królestwo maharadży - kapitana Blumburtta, który opowiada o upadku kultu czcicieli bogini Kali, działającego niegdyś w Indiach. Maharadża zapewnia, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wieczorem bohaterowie zostają zaatakowani przez tajemniczego zamachowca, którego udaje się jednak pokonać. Odkrywają w sypialni sekretne przejście. Korytarz (pełen insektów i pułapek) wiedzie do jakiejś ogromnej świątyni. Docierają do pieczary, w której trwa właśnie krwawa ceremonia. Kapłan wyrywa serce ofierze i opuszcza jego ciało do do jeziora lawy. Okazuje się, że maharadża to tylko bezwolne narzędzie thugów – okrutnej sekty wyznawców bogini Kali. Na jej czele stoi okrutny kapłan Mola Ram, który zmusza nieszczęśliwych niewolników do ciężkiej pracy w kopalniachw poszukiwaniu pozostałych zaginionych kamieni Shankary (i przy okazji klejnotów). Za pomocą magicznych kamieni Mola Ram chce zniszczyć inne religie i zapewnić swojej sekcie panowanie nad światem. Indy i jego towarzysze postanawiają go powstrzymać. Archeolog atakuje strażników kopalni, tym udaje się go jednak pokonać i związać. Wkrótce Mola Ram otępia Jonesa (zmuszając go do wypicia krwi Kali, co powoduje zapadnięcie w tzw. czarny sen Kalima), więzi Shorta, a Willie chce złożyć w ofierze. Jonesa ratuje Short który zdążył uciec z kopalni. Przykładając do jego ciała zapaloną pochodnie budzi go z letargu. Wywiązuje się walka w której ginie premier Chattar Lal (który sam okazał się thugiem), obaj bohaterowie ratują Willie i uwalniają niewolników, którzy powiadamiają o thugach kapitana Blumburtta. Na drodze Indiany staje jednak ogromny nadzorca niewolników, który początkowo ma przewagę w walce, ostatecznie ginie zgnieciony przez kruszarkę. Indy i jego przyjaciele chcą opuścić kopalnię. Mola Ram i jego ludzie ścigają ich wagonikami. Po widowiskowym pościgu Indiana, Shorty i Willie uciekają z kopalni. Po chwili docierają na wiszący mostek nad przepaścią pełną krokodyli. Short Round i Willie udaje się przejść na drugi koniec, tam spotyka ich Mola Ram. Indy to widzi, jest akurat w tej chwili na środku mostu, z jednej strony Mola Ram, Short i Willie idą w jego stronę, z drugiej zaś wojownicy kapłana. Indy decyduje iść na szantaż – jeśli nie puszczą Willie i Shorta to kamienie wylądują w wodzie. Niestety szantaż nie działa. Jones postanawia zatem przeciąć liny mostu (ostrzegając wcześniej spojrzeniem swoich kompanów). Większość wojowników wpada do wody i ginie w szczękach krokodyli. Na moście (który zawisnął pionowo jak drabina) pozostali tylko: Willie, Short, Indiana i kapłan. Willie i Short wychodzą na skały, zaś Mola Ram i archeolog walczą. Kapłan zepchnięty spada i zostaje pożarty przez krokodyle. Pozostali thugowie strzelają do Indiany z łuków, jednak przybywają oddziały brytyjskie kapitana Blumburtta, które zabijają sekciarzy. Wraz ze śmiercią Moli Rama i całej sekty skończył się też koszmar maharadży i wioski. Niewolnicy, których sekta zmuszała do pracy powrócili do domu, a Willie i Jones, jak nietrudno się domyślić mają romans, po czym wraz z Shortem Roundem docierają do Delhi. Produkcja Kierownik Produkcji: * George Lucas * Frank Marshall Produkcja: * Robert Watts Współproducent: * Kathleen Kennedy Zdjęcia: * Douglas Slocombe Muzyka: * John Williams Projektant dźwięku: * Ben Burtt Nadzorca efektów wizualnych: * Dennis Muren Fabuła: * George Lucas Scenariusz: * Willard Huyck * Gloria Katz Reżyseria: * Steven Spielberg Obsada W rolach głównych * Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones * Kate Capshaw - Willie Scott * Amrish Puri - Mola Ram * Roshan Seth - Chattar Lal, premier rządu maharadży * Philip Stone (I) - kapitan Blumburtt * Roy Chiao - Lao Che * Ke Huy Quan - Short Round W pozostałych rolach * David Yip - Wu Han * Ric Young - Kao Kan * Chua Kah Joo - Chen * Rex Ngui - Maitre * Philip Tan - główny giermek * Dan Aykroyd - Weber * Akio Mitamura - chiński pilot * Michael Yama - drugi chiński pilot * D.R. Nanayakkara - szaman * Dharmadasa Kuruppu - wódz * Stany De Silva - Sajnu * Ruby De Miel - wieśniaczka * D.M. Denawake - wieśniaczka * I. Serasinghe - wieśniaczka * Dharshana Panangala - wiejski chłopiec * Raj Singh - Maharadża Pankot * Frank Olegario - kupiec * Ahmed El Shenawi - kupiec * Arthur F. Repola - smakosz węgorzy * Nizwar Karanj - poświęcona ofiara * Pat Roach - główny strażnik * Moti Makan - strażnik * Mellan Mitchell - strażnik świątyni * Bhasker - strażnik świątyni * Arjun Pandher - pierwszy chłopiec w celi * Zia Gelani - drugi chłopiec w celi * Debbie Astell - tancerka * Maureen Bacchus - tancerka * Corinne Barton - tancerka * Carol Beddington - tancerka * Sharon Boone - tancerka * Elizabeth Burville - tancerka * Marisa Campbell - tancerka * Christine Cartwright (I) - tancerka * Andrea Chance - tancerka * Jan Colton - tancerka * Louise Dalgleish - tancerka * Lorraine Doyle - tancerka * Vanessa Fieldwright - tancerka * Brenda Glassman - tancerka * Elaine Gough - tancerka * Sue Hadleigh - tancerka * Sarah-Jane Hassell - tancerka * Samantha Hughes - tancerka * Julie Kirk - tancerka * Deirdre Laird - tancerka * Vicki McDonald - tancerka * Nina McMahon - tancerka * Julia Marstand - tancerka * Gaynor Martine - tancerka * Lisa Mulidore - tancerka * Dawn Reddall - tancerka * Rebekkah Sekyi - tancerka * Clare Smalley - tancerka * Lee Sprintall - tancerka * Jenny Turnock - tancerka * Ruth Welby - tancerka Ciekawostki * Ogłoszenie do castingu do roli Short Rounda pojawiło się we wszystkich szkołach podstawowych. Jonathan Ke Queen pojawił się na przesłuchaniu, ale nie jako kandydat a jako moralne wsparcie. Zwrócił jednak uwagę ekipy, gdy powtarzał bratu co ma robić a czego nie. * Amrish Puri ogolił głowę do roli Mola Rama. Włosy nigdy już nie odrosły. * Mężczyzna składany w ofierze powtarza mantrę Shivy Aum Namah Shiwa * Podczas składania ofiary Mola Ram powtarza Kali ma shakti de co oznacza prośbę o duchową moc Kali Ma * W jednej ze scen zagrali Steven Spielberg który zagrał turystę na lotnisku i George Lucas - misjonarza również na lotnisku. * Po wejściu na ekrany film został zaatakowany jako rasistowski. * Nazwa klubu Obi-Wan jest nawiązaniem do Obi-Wan-Kenobiego, bohatera Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Człowiek grający siwego starca z wioski nie znał angielskiego. Steven Spielberg powtarzał mu na planie kwestię za kwestią którą tamten powtarzał. Stąd długie przerwy między zdaniami. * Kate Capshaw scenę z robakami zagrała po zażyciu środka relaksującego - bała się, że inaczej się nie odważy. * Steven Spielberg ma lęk wysokości - dlatego też nigdy nie przeszedł przez wiszący most, nie był nawet na jego środku. Za to Harrison Ford od razu gdy zobaczył ukończony most przebiegł przez niego na pełnej prędkości. * Jedną z kandydatek do roli Willie Scott była wschodząca wówczas gwiazda - Sharon Stone. Ale Spielberg odrzucił ją i wybrał Kate Capshaw - swoją przyszłą żonę. * To pierwsza kontynuacja wyreżyserowana przez Stevena Spielberga. * Willie dostała imię po psie Spielberga, tak jak Indiana po psie Lucasa. * Dość powszechnie znane jest nawiązanie do Poszukiwaczy zaginionej arki, w której Indy zastrzelił araba z mieczem, w Świątyni... próbuje to samo zrobić z hindusem, ale zza pasem nie ma pistoletu. Ale przecież Świątynia... jest prequelem więc akcję z Poszukiwaczy... można by uznać za udaną kontynuację akcji ze Świątyni... * Wycięto scenę w której poparzony został jeden ze strażników w kopalni. To właśnie stąd Short Round dowiedział się jak wyrwać Indianę z Czarnego snu Kali Ma * Gdy film wchodził do kin nazywał się po prostu Indiana Jones a nie Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady, także jeszcze do tej pory jest emitowany pod tą nazwą w telewizji. Muzyka Muzykę skomponował John Williams, a utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna. Wydano dwa soundtracki z tego filmu: pierwszy w roku 1984, drugi w 2000. Galeria plakatów Gry komputerowe i video 150px|mały|Okładka gry 150px|mały|Czteropłytowe wydanie DVD Powstała dwie gry na podstawie filmu: * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (NES) Ponadto poziomy bazujące na filmie są też w grach: * Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures oraz w pinballu Wydania VHS, DVD i Blu-ray '''Wydanie DVD - '''21 października 2003 roku na półkach sklepów pojawiło się czteropłytowe wydanie trylogii Indiany Jonesa na DVD. * Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki" (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" (ang. IJ and the Temple of Doom) * Trzecie płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (ang. IJ and the Last Crusade) * Czwarta płyta zawiera materiały dodatkowe (sceny niewykorzystane, wywiady z twórcami filmu itp.) '''Wydania Blu-ray - '''1 października premierę miał pięcio płytowy zestaw Blu-ray "Indiana Jones the complete adventure".mały|Indiana Jones the complete adventures * Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu * Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu * Trzecia płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu * Czwarta płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu * Piąta płyta zawiera siedem godzin materiałów dodatkowych 17 grudnia 2013 wyjdzie każdy film z serii, osobno na tym formacie Linki zewnętrzne * Pełna lista twórców * Oficjalny zwiastun Świątynia Zagłady, Indiana Jones i Kategoria:Filmy z serii Indiana Jones